


Thanks giving reprise

by kirbyknight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Minor Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyknight/pseuds/kirbyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #447<br/>Write about Thanksgiving as celebrated by a supernatural race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks giving reprise

**Author's Note:**

> this is an original story about supernatural family's thanksgiving. There is mentions of torture, violence (brief), death and cannibalism (implied) Any triggers, or no likey Hit the back button.
> 
>  
> 
> This work is not beta approved. 
> 
> Credit for prompt goes to

The sun was shining through the window, a woman with short, should length hair stood at the stove stirring a pot humming softly to herself. Her red dress clinging to her as she swayed lightly from side to side.

“Mummy,” called a little voice.

“Yes darling.”

“Can I help?”

“No darling,” chuckled the woman, “not just yet.”

“But why not?”

“Because you’re not ready yet darling.” She replied amused once again. She reach for a bowl off to the side. “Why don’t you go into the living room and play with your friend until dinner?”

“Okay,” the voice sighed. “Dad could you take me to the room please.”  A man, dress in raged clothes, shuffled into the kitchen and picked up the little girl sitting at the table.

“Oh and darling,” called the woman.

“Yes.”

“Please make sure that our guess is ready for dinner.”

“Okay mother.” The father shuffled back out of the kitchen with the little girl in hand.

A young woman laid wrapped up in middle of a play room/family room of an abandon house. The room was darker, the windows boarded up so that light could not possibly come in, or out. Decrepit wooden walls surrounded the room with an air of death and despair. The she twisted her head and looked up as she heard a dragging sound come from the hall. A pale, ashen skin color man shuffled into the room. In his arms his carried what seemed to be a little girl. She had long black hair, and pale whit skin that seemed to stretch over her bones. As if she had no muscles to buffer them. However, that is where the human resemblance end. Her eyes were as Black as coal, her lips thin and red, and her razor sharp teeth seemed to peek out from between them. Her fingers were elongated as if she they were knives instead, and her legs were stretched long and had an odd shape to them. The girl began to shake as she noticed a man was coming closer to her with his bundle. He stopped and placed the girl down on the floor.

“Hello.” Said the girl. She used her arms to scoot closer to where she was tied on the floor. “Mommy said that I get to be friends with you for a bit.” The little girls face stretched into a grotesque smile. “Then I’m to get you ready for dinner.” The creature reached just out of the girl’s sight and pulled a blood incrusted mallet. “You’re lucky,” ‘she’ tilted her head, as if she was a dog’ “Mommy has the best cooking there is. And you get to be a part of it.”

~~Timeskip~~

“Darling. Please bring our guest into the kitchen. It’s time for dinner.”

“Okay mommy.” The sounds of dragging and muffled crying could be heard coming down the hall. The man reappeared the little creature hanging from his neck, giggling at the struggling tied up young girl being dragged into the kitchen behind them. “She was fun to play with. She tried to escape the knots daddy put her in.”

“Oh, that nice. It’s good that she has so much energy. Just put her on the table dear.” The man stop, gently putting the little girl down on one of the tables first, Then he bent down to pick up the young woman and place her on top of the table. Her head rolled back, eyes wide with panic as the woman at the stove turned towards them. Her skin was like the others, a pale ashy color but had a reddish hue to it, and her hair was long and black as coal. But her eyes….where black, with red irises. As if hell fire was burning deep within her. The woman walked toward the table her hands burdened with plates of guts and chunks of flesh.

“It’s always nice to have a meal for daddy that still has some fight in it. Gives him enough energy to last a while.” Picking up a knife the woman walked to the captive. She began to thrash in her bonds as the knife was brought closer. “Don’t worry you probably won’t feel a thing.” The woman said soothingly as she slashed the blade across the girl’s throat. “Eat up dears. We have a lot to be thankful for today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you made it. So...yeah. If there was anything misspelled or really bad grammar please point it out. This is also on Fiction press, and tumblr.


End file.
